


Alternative Uses of Mutfruit

by aliencereal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock gives excellent sex advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Uses of Mutfruit

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to explain the mutfruit thing SO HERE IS MY EXPLANATION
> 
> Don't try this at home, kids. Use products actually intended for the purpose of butt stuff.

Jessie and Hancock get back from Goodneighbor just before sunset. Their arrival is heralded by Jessie's ridiculous belly laugh in the distance, so whatever errand they were running must have gone well.

MacCready meets her halfway across the bridge into Sanctuary.

"Mac!" She shouts at the sight of him, sprinting the remaining distance. He catches her when she goes in for the hug, holding her tightly to his chest. It's only been three days but he still missed her, and to hell with anyone who judges him for it.

She kisses him with a little bit more tongue than is probably polite before letting him talk.

"So it went well, then?" He asks, smiling. Hancock, who has caught up by now, answers for her.

"Sure did. You have fun tonight, MacCready," Hancock gives him a brotherly slap on the back and walks past them into the settlement. Jessie snickers.

"Gonna tell me what that was about?" MacCready raises an eyebrow, but Jessie just kisses him again.

"I'll tell you about it after dinner. Who's cooking tonight?"

"Garvey. You're seriously not going to tell me?"

"After dinner, I promise."

*

By the end of dinner, MacCready is pretty sure whatever Jessie's planning is a sex thing. With Hancock involved, there are really only two options, and all the knowing glances he keeps getting from his ghoulish friend probably aren't about chems. 

It isn't like MacCready is _surprised_ he's going to get laid tonight. Jessie gets handsy when they've been apart more than a day or so. But that's bordering on common knowledge, and not really cause for that sort of grin.

He's _really_ confused when she takes a detour to the food storage bins on the way to their little wooden shack.

"Uh, Jessie? What are you doing?"

"Prep work," She says cheerfully, grabbing a mutfruit from the top of the pile. She has no response for his baffled expression outside of taking his hand to tug him off towards home.

Jessie lets go to flick on the lights and lock the door once they're indoors. The MacCready-Marshall homestead isn't terribly large or well-lit, but it's so much better than sleeping in the living room of the communal building.

Jessie sets the mutfruit down on the little wooden table that usually holds her gun and glasses during the night.

"So, Hancock told me something interesting this morning."

"About time," MacCready says with a grin. "It's a sex thing, right?"

Jessie laughs.

"You get right to the point, don't you? Yeah, it's a sex thing. Ever had a prostate massage?"

MacCready makes a face.

"Isn't that a medical thing you get if you can't piss?"

"That's a prostate _exam_ , Mac. Same gland, _very_ different purpose."

"The difference being?" He asks.

"Well, in one of them, a doctor with cold hands prods at your junk. In the other, your girlfriend fingers you until you come all over yourself."

Okay, _wow_. Maybe there will be a day when Jessie abruptly breaking out dirty talk doesn't get MacCready hard, but today is not that day.

"Sounds good so far, but, uh. The mutfruit?" MacCready asks, gesturing to the bedside table.

"Oh, _that's_ the thing Hancock enlightened me about. Apparently the oily stuff in the pockets makes an excellent lube," She grins, looking far too pleased with herself. "You up for it?"

MacCready's eyes dart down to Jessie's hands. Now that he's paying attention, he realizes she's trimmed her nails for this. Yeah, she knows what she's doing.

"Sounds fun," He agrees, and she gives him a big, enthusiastic kiss.

"Oh man, RJ, I'm gonna make you feel so _good_ ," She croons, rubbing their noses together in a gesture far too sentimental for the topic at hand. He rolls his eyes, unable to suppress the grin that comes with it.

"Yeah, yeah, put your money where your mouth is, Jess."

"Challenge accepted."

She kisses him again, brief this time, and gets to work on her clothes. He follows her lead-- slower, though, so he can watch her strip. She's wearing one of the more practical bra-and-panty sets they'd picked up at an old lingerie store last month. She leaves them on, looking like a pinup model as she crowds into his personal space.

"Naked and on your back, MacCready," She murmurs, kissing his neck and tugging on the waistband on his underwear. "Preferably sometime tonight."

He's out of his remaining clothes in 20 seconds flat.

He has no idea how she manages to look graceful crawling into bed to get fucked, and probably looks ridiculous doing it himself. She doesn't comment on it, just follows him, grabbing the mutfruit as she goes. 

"Okay, I'm going to need you to relax as much as possible. I'll go slow, and you tell me if it hurts, alright?" Jessie's getting comfortable between his legs, rubbing her hands up and down his thighs. MacCready nods.

"You got it, Boss."

She laughs and kisses his stomach. He'd expected to feel apprehensive, but he's more turned on than anything else. Jessie radiates competence.

She opens one of the pockets on the mutfruit with her teeth and dips her fingers into the thick, oily juice inside. It has a mild, fruity scent and she warms it up between her hands before she actually touches him with it.

For how weird it feels to have someone touching his asshole, Jessie's taking her time to make him comfortable. She presses lightly with the pad of her finger, slowly circling while MacCready gets used to it. She kisses his stomach and makes soft approving noises as he feels his body opening up.

"There we go," She says as adds more oil to slip a finger inside. "How are you doing?"

"'m okay," He replies after a moment, squirming a bit. It's a little uncomfortable, just because it's intensely strange, but it doesn't hurt.

So far, he isn't sure what the appeal is.

Almost on cue, Jessie crooks her finger. His whole body jolts as a surge of pleasure starts inside and travels right into his dick.

" _Holy shit_ ," He moans, and Jessie laughs victoriously.

"Got it!" She cheers, probably too loud. MacCready doesn't care. She's stroking the spot so gently, but it feels amazing. The slightest increase of pressure makes him gasp, frantic for more. She's trying to let him get used to it, but he's rock hard and his whole body is buzzing from that contact.

She's taking it slow enough that he doesn't see it coming when she pops the head of his cock into her mouth.

"Fuck fuck fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_ ," He rambles, overstimulated and incoherent. Her tongue on his cock is agonizingly slow, in time with the gentle circling of her finger inside of him. He feels like he's on fire, like something's going to burst because it can't be possible to feel this good and this desperate at the same time.

He hits the point of no return embarrassingly quickly, his stomach tightening in anticipation of what promises to be an amazing orgasm.

"Jesus, Jess, I'm gonna-- oh _god_ , I'm gonna come--"

She abandons the slow movement of her tongue and sucks hard on his cock; the first wave of his orgasm is so powerful it whites out his hearing. He can't do much but ride it out, his whole body shaking in absolute bliss.

MacCready has no idea how long he lays there in the afterglow, warm and tingly and out of breath. When he comes back to himself, Jessie is snuggled into his side, playing with his chest hair.

"Hey," He croaks, shifting so he can put an arm around her. He feels so _heavy_.

"So. What did you think?" She asks, the grin evident in her voice.

"I didn't know you could do that with mutfruit," He marvels, and Jessie cracks up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @ xenosaurus


End file.
